


Sun Tzu(yu)

by IslandOnce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Hearing that name I immediately thought of Tzuyu, So..., This was inspired by my philosophy class, and Tzuyu is the evil maknae, one of our readings was The Art of War by Sun Tzu, plus the whole reading was about how to win wars, un-intentional but also totally intentional Mimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandOnce/pseuds/IslandOnce
Summary: The art of war is of vital importance to the State. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected.OrTzuyu’s guide to being the evil maknae.





	Sun Tzu(yu)

All warfare is based on deception.

When able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make them believe we are near. To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy themselves.

**1\. The clever combatant imposes their will on the enemy, but does not allow the enemy’s will to be imposed.**

“What do you want most for your birthday?” The mc asked Tzuyu.

The tall maknae had been silent for most of the interview so far, avoiding any questions unless she was asked directly. Sat in-between Nayeon and Jihyo, the two looked expectantly at her as they waited for her answer.

“Umm… probably receiving kisses from my members.” Tzuyu feigned shyness as she looked around at her smiling members. In actuality, she wasn’t just looking forward to the kisses. She was looking forward to denying a certain member her kiss. Every year, Nayeon tried to mark up Tzuyu’s cheeks with her lipstick but always came up short. This year would be no different.

“I can give you a kiss right now Tzuyu-ah.” Nayeon’s sing-song voice was heard on Tzuyu’s left as the older woman wrapped her arms around the maknae’s waist.

“How about you wait until it’s actually my birthday.” Tzuyu pried off the invading body and starred down at Nayeon.

“Fine. But you’re letting me kiss you tomorrow.” The oldest member pointed a finger to show she was serious. Tzuyu just smiles and returns to the interview.

The next day Tzuyu is woken up by a happy Nayeon jumping onto her lap. The older woman proclaims she is ready to give Tzuyu her kiss but is thrown off the bed.

“At least brush your teeth first.” The maknae plugged her nose and ushered her member out of the room. When Nayeon returned to the maknaes’ room, she found it empty with a note taped to the door:

“School meal club out for birthday breakfast.”

Nayeon’s next opportunity to kiss Tzuyu came during lunch when the three maknaes had returned. Tzuyu sat on the couch carefully observing a knitting Mina.

“Then you bring the yarn to the other side and- oh hello, Nayeon unnie. I’m teaching Tzuyu how to knit for her birthday. Do you want to join us?” The kind penguin patted the couch cushion next to her.

“No thank you, Mina. I just came over to give Tzuyu her birthday kiss. The oldest puckered her lips and made grabby hands to her maknae.

“I need to concentrate on this Nayeon unnie. No kiss. You can after I finish this scarf.” Tzuyu scrunched her forehead together as she slowly made progress on her scarf.

“You said that this morning then disappeared with Chae and Dubu.”

“It’s not my fault you took to long brushing your teeth.”

Ten minutes later Nayeon returned dead set on kissing Tzuyu but only Mina was in the living room.

“Where is Tzuyu?”

“She went to find Momo unnie in the practice room. She wanted to give her the scarf she made.”

Nayeon got one final chance to give Tzuyu her birthday gift during a group v-live. The birthday girl is sat in the middle of the couch with Chaeyoung on her left and a scarf wrapped Momo on her right. Nayeon sat on the opposite side of the couch and had two bodies between her and her target.

“Once! Do you know what day it is?” Jihyo excitedly asked the live stream.

They all stared at the comments on the screen waiting for the Once watching to spam the chat.

“That's right, it’s our Tzuyu’s birthday! You know what that means.”

“Kisses!” Sana shouts out from her position wrapped around Dahyun.

“But you all have already kissed me today.” Twice’s maknae innocently said from her spot on the couch.

“I haven’t” Nayeon quickly objected.

“Yes, you have.” Tzuyu was looking directly at Nayeon. Tzuyu knew if she insisted that Nayeon had already kissed her then the others would either call the older girl out for trying to get an extra kiss or join her to get extra kisses themselves. Lucky Jeongyeon spoke up first.

“Stop trying to give special treatment to Tzuyu. One kiss. That our rule.”

“But I haven’t kissed her yet! I swear!” Nayeon stood up as she asserted her statement.

“Don’t lie in front of Once, Nayeon.”

“I’m not lying!”

“No fighting on birthdays you two. For now, let’s just see what once is saying in the chat.” Jihyo ends the bickering between the two oldest members and quickly changes the subject. Nayeon sits back down in defeat and pouts into Mina, who has quietly been sitting next to her the whole time.

Tzuyu simply smirked knowingly at the camera.

**2\. Attack where one is unprepared, appear where you are not expected.**

Three Twice members returned to the dorm with free time until their next schedule. Momo went her room to change into workout clothes so she could go over the choreography for their next comeback. Chaeyoung climbed into her bed in the maknae room and pulled out one of her sketchbooks. Which left Tzuyu in the living room thinking of a way to distract herself until the manager came to pick her up.

She wandered around the room until she accidentally stepped on a stray lego. The assaulting plastic stuck to her sock and hung there until it was yanked off. Tzyuy knew exactly who left the little toy out in the living room. This was not the first time Jeongyeon had left a stray lego on the floor only to be painfully found by another member.

Immediately, the maknae began brainstorming ideas of how to get revenge on the older girl. She could make a mess of the slippers at the entrance, but then Jeongyeon would just take a picture of the mess and post it on their group chat. She had to do something a bit more personal.

The lego she still held gave her an idea.

Although she may look like an innocent maknae, Tzuyu was a master of deception. All she needed was the perfect moment to strike. Her preferred method of attack was pulling pranks. She often stuck to little pranks like pouring some salt in someones drink when they were using the bathroom or tapping someone on the shoulder then passing them on the other side. But when she had the materials, she could pull off something on a much greater scale.

Her first big prank consisted of taking all the glasses in the dorm; prescription, sun, fake, tacky, and submerging each individual pair in a cup of water before sticking them in the freezer. The task required waking up around 01:00 and a great amount of patience. The morning was a sight to see as all the members with prescription glasses blindly walked out of their rooms waving their arms around.

Her second greatest achievement was once again performed in the middle of the night. earlier in the day, she and Chaeyoung went shopping and she happened to stumble upon one of the largest sections of duct tape she had ever seen in a department store. After secretly purchasing 4 rolls and stuffing them in her bag, she returned with Chaeyoung to the dorm. Again waking up around 01:00, Tzuyu quietly snuck over to the shoe rack tucked all the laces inside the shoes. Once everything was secure, she taped every single shoe, slipper, heel, and boot in the dorm to the ceiling.

This time, she was fully dedicated to teaching Jeongyeon a lesson.

Tzuyu waited for Momo to leave before springing into action. The first step was going inside the small bedroom. She opened Jeongyeon’s lego displace case, grabbed everything inside and stuffed them inside one of her travel backpacks. Before leaving the bedroom, she placed the single lego she had stepped on earlier on top of a picture of the plastic piece on the floor where she found it in the living room. She tied loops string to the top handle of the backpack, making sure it was strong enough to hold the whole thing up in the air. Then using one of the remaining rolls of duct tape, she wrapped the entire bag until it was a cocoon of gray tape.

Leaving the bedroom, she went up the stairs to the highest floor in the building. She brought the bag over to one of the windows in the room and popped open the glass. Tzuyu pulled out her duct tape once more and thoroughly taped the thick pile of stings to the plastic part of the window. Once she was sure the bag was secure, she closed the window. The cocoon of tape now hung outside against the side of the building.

She returned to the dorm floor and sat down on the couch, playing on her phone as she waited for the other members to return. Her earlier interaction with the floor mine helped her create what was, in her opinion, the best prank she had pulled in a while. She had never been caught. Both of her other brilliant pranks were blamed on someone else while she sat idle on the side.

Now all she had to do was wait.

**3\. Hold out baits to entice the enemy. Feign disorder, and crush them.**

It was a rule between the members that after they finish a dance practice that someone needed to sweep the floor. They used the same set order that they always did: oldest to youngest. This time it was Dahyun’s turn to sweep.

Tzuyu hated sweeping the practice room. She was always exhausted after practice, making it difficult to move her arms and the tool at a decent pace. This meant that she was always the last one back to the dorm. And being the last back to the dorm meant she was the last to shower and get ready for bed.

Whenever Jeongyeon was on sweeping duty, she always finished before the group had left the building. Jihyo was also a fast sweeper. The maknae believed that she was trying to be a good role model as the leader of the whole group. Dahyun wasn’t particularly fast, but she wasn’t good at sweeping either. She always left a few sections of the floor dirty.

So to get out of the chore, Tzuyu had to be clever. sometimes she would try to be first into the practice room before any managers or members so she could adjust the chart to skip her day. Other days she would try to pull a Dahyun and slack on the sweeping job, but her OCD would always get the best of her so she would just redo the whole room. Eventually, a crafty idea popped into her head.

When the group had returned to the dorm after practice, the maknae approached the most gullible member in twice.

“Momo unnie, would you like to go out and get some food? My treat.”

“Sure, Tzuyu. Just let me go grab my jacket.”

The two went out to a nearby jockbal restaurant and devoured three whole plates of pork, Momo more than Tzuyu. After dinner, Momo insisted on them splitting the bill but Tzuyu just smiled and paid for the whole meal.

“You can pay me back somehow.”

The next day after another grueling practice, the van ride back to the dorm consisted of every member minus Chaeyoung who stayed behind to sweep the practice room. Sana was poking a sleeping Jeongyeon in the back of the head while Nayeon recorded the whole scene to post on Instagram later. Mina was knitting in the corner while Jihyo and Dahyun tried to get the other two to stop annoying Jeongyeon.

Tzuyu leaned her head on Momo’s shoulder and looked up at the dancer. She prepared her best puppy dog eyes and poked Momo in the cheek to get the older girl’s attention.

“After washing up, do you want to go get some bingsu?”

Momo smiled down at the puppy-eyed maknae, “Only if you let me pay you back for yesterday.”

Momo led the taller woman through the streets of Seoul to find a shop with “The best bingsu you’ve ever had.” When they were waiting in line to pay Tzuyu told her companion that she saw a puppy around the corner, and of course, Momo told her to wait right there as she sprinted off in the direction of said puppy.

Truthfully, there was no puppy. Tzuyu just wanted Momo to leave her side for a moment, allowing the maknae to pay for their bingsu. When Momo returned with her bottom lip jutting out, Tzuyu held up the frozen treats.

“Did you pay again?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. You can pay me back later.” Tzuyu winked before dipping her spoon into the bingsu.

At the end of their bingsu date, Momo reached into her wallet to pay Tzuyu back but the maknae stopped her. She said she already had something in mind for how Momo could repay her for both their food outings.

The next day when it was Tzuyu’s turn to sweep the practice room, She pulled Momo back into the room and handed the older woman the broom.

“Thanks for sweeping my day Momo unnie.”

“Wait what? I’m after Jeongyeon.”

“I thought you wanted to pay me back?”

**4\. According as circumstances are favorable, one should modify one’s plans.**

Tzuyu leaned back in her seat. She just finished signing a pile of albums at the fansign and took a few moments to stretch her body.

The other members had all stood up and were playing with the gifts Once brought. Momo was wrapped in a blanket and resting her head on Mina’s shoulder, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were striking poses for the cameras, and Jihyo had grabbed one of the rubber squeaky hammers, swinging wildly at Nayeon and Jeongyeon. But there seemed to be someone missing.

Just as the thought popped into the youngest’s head, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.

“Sana unnie, what are you doing?”

“Just hugging my tall maknae.” She then proceeded to place a kiss on the side of Tzuyu’s head. The sound of camera shutters rapidly taking pictures of the moment were heard from the audience.

“I think Once liked that” Sana whispered in Tzuyu’s ear.

“What gave it away, The oohs or the ahhs?” Sana giggled and rubbed her face into the crook of Tzuyu’s neck before giving her a tight squeeze.

“Hey Tzu, do you want to make a bet?”

“What do you have in mind.”

“I found a penguin plushy in Mina’s seat, How long do you think I can play keep the Pingu from Minari?”

“Not even a minute. You know how she gets when it comes to penguin plushies.”

“Okay, If I keep it from her for more than a minute, you have to kiss me on both cheeks in front of Once.” Sana didn’t even give Tzuyu a chance to agree to the bet before untangling herself from the maknae and grabbing the plushy.

The reaction was immediate. As if an alarm had just sounded, Mina turned her head toward the long table and made direct eye contact with Sana. The younger Japanese raised a hand at Sana and motioned for the girl to put the plushy back. Sana stuck out her tongue and waved the penguin back and forth.

“Come and get it Minari!” Sana yelled loud enough for the whole room to hear, therefore getting the attention of the cameras and the members. Tzuyu began counting to sixty in her head and watched as Mina lifted Momo’s head off her shoulder while keeping her death stare on Sana.

The younger took three strides at the plushy assaulter before Sana started to back away. She giggled and continued to wave the penguin around, making sure to keep her distance from Mina. Tzuyu chose to interfere when she had counted to 30. As Sana ran past her, the maknae scooted out her chair to create an obstacle in front of the former. The roadblock in her path created an opening for Mina to attack. She ran towards Sana but the latter spun out of the younger’s grasp and circled around to the other side of the table.

At 40, Tzuyu cleared the items off the table in front of her to provide a gap. Right as Sana ran along the front of the table, Mina faked going one way to get Sana to stop then leaped across the table and tackled Sana to the floor. The two wrestled for possession of the plushy for a few moments but Mina eventually pried the animal from Sana’s grasp.

Now that the penguin was safely in Mina’s arms, she waddled back to Momo and replaced the older’s head on her shoulder. Tzuyu couldn’t help but laugh at the whole ordeal. She had told Sana she wouldn’t last more than a minute because Mina is the protector of the penguins. But when Sana had lasted longer than expected, Tzuyu knew she had to interfere.

The maknae stood from her chair and made her way to Sana, who was still lying on the floor of the stage.

“I told you so.”

“You cheated.”

“How so?”

“You helped her catch me.”

“You never said I couldn’t”

**5\. Ponder and deliberate before you make a move.**

All nine of the members sat in the living room section of their dorm. Tonight was a rare night where there were no schedules and the group of girls decided to take full advantage of this by having a movie night. After an action movie and a romantic comedy, the majority of the room agreed that they will watch one more before getting ready for bed.

Chaeyoung suggested some Indie movie no one else in the room had heard of, Mina wanted to watch Doctor Strange but the idea was shot down when Nayeon cried out “Not again!”.

“Why don’t we watch a horror movie? Unless you guys can’t handle one.” Jeongyeon taunted from her side of the couch. The No-Jam was met with a pillow to the face, knocking the woman onto the floor.

“I can handle anything,” Nayeon, the pillow thrower, defended.

“Alright then,” Jeongyeon crawled along the floor and grabbed the remote by the tv. She scrolled through the different genres until she came to the horror section, “I heard A Quiet  
Place was really good.”

She selected the movie and climbed back into her spot next to a passed out Momo wrapped in one of Mina’s scarfs.

Horror movies had no effect on Tzuyu. She knew they were fake, and those that claimed to be based on a true story were really from folklore. Annabelle? Just a creepy doll that didn’t even move once in the whole movie. Yes, she was thrown away multiple times and always ended up back in the room, but we were never shown the doll moving once. Not even a head tilt. IT? Steven King monsters are indeed terrifying, but Pennywise basically teased the kids instead of eating them every time he had the chance. Although she had to admit, the acting was impeccable.

So yes, Tzuyu was not scared of a silent movie that occasionally had loud sounds and aliens. But the girl sat next to her was.

As soon as Jeongyeon mentioned horror movies, Jihyo had become as tense as a rock. Last time they watched anything somewhat scary, their leader was squeezing a pillow in her lap so hard that the jump scares caused her to rip a hole in the pillow.

They were only at the first jump scare where the kid is killed on the bridge when Jihyo flinches in her seat. Tzuyu couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her scared leader and pulled her into a quick side hug.

“It’s just a movie.” She whispered into Jihyo’s ear before turning her attention back to the tv.

Every time a loud sound came from the speakers, Jihyo would either shriek in fear or flinch away from the screen. By the end of the film when all the aliens were charging at the house, Jihyo had pulled her hood over her head and was hiding in the crook of Tzuyu’s neck. With the final shotgun scene, the movie ended. All the members groaned from sitting down for so long before leaving to their respective rooms.

Twice’s leader was quick to bounce out of her seat and rush to her room. The poor girl would probably have trouble falling asleep and jump at every bump in the night.

This gave Tzuyu an idea.

All the other members had gone to sleep hours ago. All except Jihyo, the leader lay wide awake in her bed facing up towards the ceiling. She knew it was just a movie, but every sound she heard throughout the dorm was deafening. She never realized how loud she lived until she was forced to listen to silence for almost two hours.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud crashing noise in the kitchen.

Jihyo jolted upright and wide-eyed as she waited for another sound. Seeing that everyone else was still sound asleep, she set out to investigate the kitchen crash. Alone.

She silently padded down the hallway, keeping her eyes peeled for any form of an intruder and slowly entered the kitchen. There were a few pots on the floor that had fallen off the drying rack next to the sink. Shaking her head, Jihyo felt silly for worrying so much about the sound. She bent down to pick up the utensils but froze in place when she heard the exact noise the aliens in the movie made.

The slow clicks echoed around the kitchen and the leader began to freak out. She didn’t want to die, She had so much to live for! Her family, Twice, Once, chicken feet. A droplet of sweat traveled down her face as she stayed crouching in place, not daring to move. Another round of clicks echoed in the dorm this time closer than before.

As slow as she could, Jihyo turned her head and looked behind her. Thanks to the various dim lights in the dorm, the crouching woman could see a giant shadow along the wall. The loud clicking reverberated around the kitchen as the shadow moved along the wall. It drew closer and closer until The monster was about to round the corner.

Jihyo’s body was tense and her breathing had become erratic as she helplessly watched the creature approach her. The moment she opened her mouth to scream for the other members for help, Tzuyu rounded the corner doing her weird blanket thing where she lifts the material around her head. The maknae had the biggest smile the leader had ever seen.

“Tzuyu! Why would you do that!” Jihyo fell down on the floor holding a hand over her racing heart.

“Oh Jihyo unnie, you should have seen your face.” Tzuyu’s whole body was shaking from laughter.

“But why!”

“I know how you get after we watch scary movies.”

“How did you even make those sounds?”

“I had a partner.” Tzuyu pointed back at the corner she used to sneak up on Jihyo with. Jeongyeon’s head was now poking around the corner, the older woman lifted up a Bluetooth speaker and her phone then winked at her leader.

 

**6\. If they are taking their ease, give them no rest. If their forces are united, separate them.**

 

If there is one thing Tzuyu knows Mina loves, it’s her nap time. Every time the group is allowed to return to the dorm for a few hours when they finish a schedule, Mina either plops herself down on the couch and knits away or buries herself in her bed.

Today the school meal club had come back from a quick shopping trip to find all the members doing their own thing: Sana and Jeongyeon could be heard loudly talking about something in the kitchen. On the couch lay an unconscious Nayeon who was wrapped in a blanket and resting her head on Jihyo’s lap. The latter was so focused on knitting that she didn’t notice Tzuyu walk up to the couch and pull out a page of stickers she bought on her outing. The maknae peeled off a rabbit sticker and pressed it onto Nayeon’s forehead.

The trio laughed at the bunny on the bunny then continued through the dorm into their bedroom. On the way, Tzuyu glimpsed inside Nayeon, Sana, Jihyo, and Mina’s room to see the penguin also passed out in her bed. Seeing another opportunity, the maknae quietly walked up, pulled out her stickers and pressed a penguin sticker onto Mina’s forehead.

When Tzuyu put the stickers back in her bag, she looked up to see a now wide awake Mina staring at her.

“Good… afternoon?”

“Get out.” Tzuyu quickly scurried out of the bedroom and into her own.

Roughly an hour later, Tzuyu was yet again walking through the hallway past Mina’s room. She peeked past the door and saw the girl asleep in her bed. Tzuyu checked the room for any other forms of life before grabbing her page of stickers from her own bedroom and quietly sneaking up to the penguin. She peeled off two stickers, an owl and a turtle, then lightly pressed them on the sleeping woman’s cheeks.

There was no immediate reaction so Tzuyu quietly backed out of the room. As she reached the exit of the room, a pillow hit her in the back of the head. The maknae turned to see a grumpy Mina.

“Tzuyu, stop waking me up with stickers.” She pulled off the two stickers and wadded them up before slumping back in her bed.

Out in the hallway, Tzuyu pondered if she should make one more attempt to decorate Mina after she fell asleep again. She had 14 stickers left on her page and knew that Mina deserved every single one of them.

Before Tzuyu could think of a plan to get the remaining stickers onto Mina’s face, Momo came down the hall from the living room where all the other members were eating take out.

“Mina texted me. She said you’re putting stickers on her in her sleep.”

“What if I am?”

“Then I’m here to stop you.”

“You and what army?” Momo gestured behind her where Chaeyoung stood at the end of the hallway with her arms crossed.

“Fine. I won’t put any stickers on Mina unnie when she's sleeping.” Tzuyu raised her hands and tucked the sticker page in her pocket. She passed by Momo and Chaeyoung who were still guarding the hallway and continued into the living room to eat leftovers, “for now.” Tzuyu said to herself once the two were out of earshot.

After finishing the leftovers, Tzuyu sat on the couch next to Nayeon and Jeongyeon. The two were so invested in the drama playing on the television that they didn’t even acknowledge Tzuyu’s presence. The maknae could only handle so much of the two fighting over details of the show before she sighed and stood to leave the living room.

When she walked back through the hallway, Chaeyoung was sat on the floor outside of Mina's room. The shorter maknae had sunk onto the floor to keep watch, while Momo moved to defend Mina from inside the penguin's own room. This only made Tzuyu’s will to cover Mina in stickers even stronger. She enjoyed a challenge.

Continuing through the hallway, Chaeyoung’s head followed her on a swivel, never letting the taller maknae out of her sight. Tzuyu used this to her advantage and kept eye contact with the tiger while she walked into their room. The stare down was broken by Tzuyu when she looked away to reach for her desired objects to use against the hallway guard.

She smirked as she locked eyes with Chaeyoung once again, only this time Chaeyoung broke their stare. When Tzuyu raised one of the tiger's sketchbooks and the small maknae jumped to her feet, she knew she had her beat. Chaeyoung still didn’t make any moves towards her, but instead just quickly looked back and forth between Tzuyu and her precious sketchbook.

When she raised her other arm that had been holding an opened bottle of water, that’s when Chaeyoung moved towards her.

“Okay fine, I won’t stop you. Just please don’t hurt my baby.”

Tzuyu handed over the sketchbook and closed the bottle of water before moving onto her next target.

Momo lay across Nayeon’s bed since the older was out in the living room. She was playing a game on her phone but turned it off when she saw who stood in the doorway.

Tzuyu’s first attempt to get Momo out of the room didn’t go as planned: she lifted a bag of chips from behind her back and watched as Momo’s eyes followed the snack. Tzuyu pulled open the bag but instead of eating the chips, she pulled one out at a time and dropped them in the trashcan next to the door.

“You monster.” Momo whisper-yelled at Tzuyu so she wouldn’t wake up Mina. But Momo’s resolve was strong. When the older survived the whole bag, Tzuyu had to resort to plan B.

She reached out for her next weapon against the older and pulled one of Momo’s favorite plushies into view for the older to see. Momo’s gasp was loud enough to stir Mina in her sleep.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Tzuyu just gave her an evil smirk and pulled out a pair of scissors. “I’m sorry it had to come to this.” She slowly raised the scissors to the lion’s mane threatening to cut off a tuft of hair but stopped when Momo stood up and bowed in defeat.

“You chose the wrong side my friend,” Tzuyu said as she handed over the un-harmed stuffed lion. She patted Momo’s back when the older walked past her protecting the hostage from any further harm.

The main objective of Tzuyu’s mission lay unconscious and undefended on her bed. Her mouth was slightly open as a small line of drool dripped out. Tzuyu pulled out her packet of stickers and got straight to work.

Nine minutes later Twice’s official Instagram was updated with a video. It started as a close up on one of the member’s forehead where a single puppy sticker was placed. Slowly the video zoomed out until a sticker covered Mina was visible.

The caption read: “You can try but you can’t stop me.” along with a puppy and blue heart emoji.

 

**7\. Water shapes its course according to the nature of the ground over which it flows; the soldier works out their victory in relation to the foe whom they are facing**.

Dahyun was all too familiar with Tzuyu’s evil schemes. Which is reasonable considering the pale girl had been living with both the tall and small maknaes since their debut. This just meant that Dahyun knew Tzuyu was a troublemaker. Although the youngest portrayed herself as an innocent young girl to the media, she was actually the devil incarnate.

When Tzuyu had a certain smirk, Dahyun knew the younger girl was up to no good.

That was why today Dahyun was keeping her distance with the tall maknae. Every time the two made eye contact, Tzuyu would give her that smirk. The one that meant: I know something you don’t.

The whole group piled into the van that would take them to their next schedule. Dahyun made sure to get in first because Sana was clinging onto her and Tzuyu was hanging further back to chat with Jihyo.

“Hey, girls, after this last schedule what do you say to a group v-live with Once?” Jihyo asked from her seat near the front.

“Sure it’s been a while since we’ve had all nine of us for a v-live,” Jeongyeon called out from the back of the van next to Chaeyoung.

When the group finished their photo shoot, they thanked everyone and climbed into the van once more. Dahyun was too tired to keep Tzuyu from sitting next to her and it seemed the tall maknae was exhausted as well. The younger ended up resting her head on Dahyun’s shoulder the whole van ride back.

Back at the dorm, Jihyo asked the managers to get takeout for them while Nayeon grabbed her big blanket from her bed and brought it out into the living room. Soon everyone else followed suit and the living room was converted into a comfortable lounge. Anywhere you could lay down or sit, there were blankets, pillows and animal plushies.

After the food arrived and the girls got comfortable, one of their managers pulled out their phone to start the v-live.

“One in a Million, hello we are Twice.”

“Hi Once! We just finished our schedules for the day and now we’re having takeout.”

“Mina go up and read the comments.”

“Okay.”

“What are they saying Minari?”

“They say we are pretty.”

“I know that Once.”

“Knock it off Nayeon.”

“What it’s the truth.”

“What else?”

“Once are telling us to play a game.”

“Oooo~ Let's play Mafia!”

“Good idea Tzuyu.”

“Once! You can’t give it away or else it’s no fun. Okay?”

“Once says okay.” Mina stood up and walks back over to the couch. Jeongyeon stood up so Mina could sit in her spot while she picked who the mafia and doctor were going to be. After everyone closed their eyes, Jeongyeon chooses Mina and Tzuyu to be the mafia and Dahyun as the doctor.

“Open your eyes”

“Chaeyoung is smiling”

“So what, I can smile.”

“When you’re the mafia you can smile all you want.”

“I agree.”

“It has to be Chaeyoung.”

“I’m a citizen.”

“Don’t lie in front of Once.”

“I’m not!”

“That's what the mafia would say.”

“Momo has been quiet.”

“Don’t try to change the blame Chaeyoung. You got caught now face the consequences.”

“I’ve been quiet because I always die first.”

“That because you’re cute.”

“Thank you, Mina.”

“And because you’re a bad lier.”

“Thank you retracted.”

“Who do you think it is?”

“1 2 3.” Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Dahyun, and Mina point at Chaeyoung while Tzuyu and Nayeon point at Momo.”

“Chaeyoung has five votes. Any last words.”

“Once! I’m sorry you love these murders.”

“That’s what the mafia would say.”

“Sana, that phrase does not work for everything.”

”That’s what the mafia would say.”

“Night has come. Mafia wake up”

Tzuyu and Mina raise their heads and give each other a nod. Mina points at Nayeon. Tzuyu smiles then closed her eyes again.

“Doctor wake up.”

Dahyun raised her head and pointed at Momo.

“Morning has come. Nayeon you’re dead.”

“What!”

“Yay! I didn’t die in the first round!”

“Any last words.”

“Momo, kill Momo.”

“Why…”

“You celebrated my death!”

“That's because it wasn’t mine.”

The game continues in this order: Momo is killed by the majority for celebrating Nayeon’s death. Dahyun saves herself from being killed. Mina, much to Tzuyu’s displeasure, is blamed and killed by the citizens. Only Jihyo, Dahyun, Sana and Tzuyu remain alive.

“It’s the truth! I’m the doctor.” Dahyun pleaded to the other three.

“That's what the mafia would say!.” Sana shouts from her spot on the floor.

“How has Sana not been killed yet. She’s obviously the mafia. Look at her throwing the blame around.” Nayeon comments from the side of the couch.

“You’re dead. Not undead, no speaking.” Tzuyu tells the older.

“Alright, alright. Time to guess.”

“Sana.”

“Sana.”

“Jihyo.”

“Sana.”

“Three against four. Sana, any last words.”

“Ohyo Ohyo Ohyo.” Sana sadly dances.

“Did we win?” Dahyun looks over at Jeongyeon. The narrator shakes her head.

“Night has come. Mafia wake up.”

Tzuyu smirks and points at Dahyun once again.

“Doctor wake up.”

Dahyun raises her head and looks around the room. A feeling inside her gut tells her to save herself. So she does.

“Morning has come. No one died.”

“WHHAaA” Dahyun stands up and faces the two remaining players.

“You are targeting me!”

“Did you save yourself?” Jihyo asks.

“Of course I did. Tzuyu is out for me.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. All day you’ve been giving me the smirk.”

“The smirk?”

“The one you do when you know something we don’t. You know what I’m talking about?” Everyone in the room nods their head agreeing with the eagle.

“You tried to kill me every chance you could didn’t you.”

“No. Nayeon was the first, but I wanted to kill you first.”

“That is a statement that makes me want to keep sharing a room with you.”

“What, Nayeon was first?”

“No. The other one.”

“I want to kill you?”

“Yes!”

**8\. Therefore, just as water retains no constant shape, in warfare there are no constant conditions.**

Rain pounded on the windows outside. A huge storm caused a large scale power outage throughout the city leaving hundreds of residents without power.

Inside the dorm, all the members of Twice huddled together in the largest bedroom. Outside, lightning flashed and thunder boomed while rain covered every surface it could. Because of the power outage, all their schedules for the next two days had been canceled and they were not allowed to leave the dorm.

The statement sounded great at the time; sleeping in and spending their day comfortable instead of rushing from a photo shoot to an interview then finishing with practice. But after the first day, their girls were getting antsy. Along with the power, the wifi and the heating were gone too. They also had to eat the perishable food in the fridge before it went bad.

When the managers came back with news of an extended day of no schedules, the girls were slightly disappointed. Jeongyeon was about to run into the thunderstorm out of boredom when Tzuyu suggested they have a competition.

“What do you have in mind?” Jeongyeon asked, one foot already out the door. Tzuyu raises two nerf guns she held behind her back and smiled.

“Body shots do nothing, only headshots can disqualify someone. Last team standing wins.”

“It sounds like you’ve been planning this.” Chaeyoung points out, but she agrees anyway because there was absolutely nothing else for her to do.

They are separated into three teams: Tzuyu, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon are the blue team. Momo, Dahyun, and Mina are the red team. Jihyo, Chaeyoung, and Sana are the yellow team. The groups put on their respective colors and Tzuyu hands a nerf gun to each of them.

“As I said before, It seems like you’ve been planning this.” Chaeyoung accuses the taller maknae. Tzuyu just winks at her.

They decide team HQ's then separate into their respective groups to discuss a plan of attack. The red team, led by Mina, is the first team to go on an attack. The gamer used Dahyun and Momo as shields as she picks off Sana from the yellow team and Jeongyeon from the Blue team. Momo is killed in an accidental shot from Mina; the penguin’s arm was bumped by Dahyun when she was eliminated by Jihyo, causing Mina to pull the trigger and hit Momo in the eye.

Jihyo hits Mina in the back twice as the final member of the red team made her escape.

As Mina was reloading in the hallway, Nayeon appeared on the other side. The older charged at Mina, unloading her whole clip of ammunition at the penguin. Mina ran towards her but dropped and rolled, avoiding Nayeon’s “pray and spray”. Mina fired a single dart and nailed Nayeon in the nose. The older recoiled in shock and slipped on the wood floor. She lands on the floor with a lot thump knocking the wind out of her. Mina winked down at the older before running off into the darkness.

During the climax of the battle, Chaeyoung had gotten separated from her extremely competitive leader and found herself alone in the dark kitchen. Jihyo's shouts could be heard throughout the dorm as she chased after Mina, but the tiger wasn’t willing to go out alone to find her.

She took a few moments to catch her breath and recover from her rush of adrenalin. But just as she finished recovering, Mina rounded the corner. The two made eye contact and Chaeyoung struggled to aim her gun at her opponent. She knows she is too late when she heard the sound of a nerf dart being shot. However the blow to the head she was expecting never came, instead, she is face to face with Tzuyu.

The taller maknae had shot Mina in the head, disqualifying the latter and now had Chaeyoung all to herself.

“Jihyo!” Chaeyoung called out with the hope that her leader would hear and come and rescue her from Tzuyu.

“She can’t help you now.” Tzuyu evilly smirked at the crouching tiger. Chaeyoung shot all her darts at the younger but missed, her inaccuracy due to the distance between the two and the darkness that the power outage had created.

Accepting her defeat, Chaeyoung dropped her weapon onto the kitchen floor. Tzuyu slowly walked up to her foe and pressed the end of the gun against Chaeyoung’s forehead.

“You were right.”

Chaeyoung looked up into Tzuyu’s eyes. The dark chocolate orbs seemed pitch black and evil in the minimal lighting.

“I have been planning this.”

~ ~ ~

These are just some of the many essentials for victory but always keep in mind: What enables the wise to sovereign and the good general to strike and conquer, and achieve things beyond the reach of the ordinary, is foreknowledge. If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.

**Author's Note:**

> All the bullet points are direct quotes from the reading, (I only made a few pronoun changes.)
> 
> Basically, this is what I do instead of homework. Which is clearly reflected in my grades. ,___,
> 
> Thank you for reading and PLEASE leave comments telling me what you think. They make my day.
> 
> <3


End file.
